


Beyond

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Beyond

My mind travels commonly  
to the land of far beyond  
To the place, we all may go.  
The home we are destitutely destined for.

I pass through this cruel world wondering  
what the world will be  
when there comes the sunrise I shall never see.

Often I lay in bed, contemplating my depressing condition  
all the while thinking of the times that were before  
remembering the closest thing to glory days,  
when life was less a chore.


End file.
